


i was alone

by AP_Blue (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gen, Gross, Horror, Monsters, Near Death, Not Beta Read, Pain, Self-Indulgent, Slime, Torture, Vomiting, dissolving in acid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AP_Blue
Summary: I was lucky. Maybe far too lucky, and like a fool I got comfortable.
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Non-Human Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	i was alone

**Author's Note:**

> In the mood to write gore. Mind the tags.

The sun shined brightly over my cottage. It was a beautiful, warm day in spring. This is my favorite time of year, it’s the time when the grass is at its greenest and the lovely plants surrounding my home are flourishing. Everything felt calm, peaceful. Normal.

I’ve lived here on my own for years. People have tried to warn me against moving to this isolated part of the woods alone, but I always ignored them. Life in the city I grew up from was far too busy, and I couldn’t deal with the constant stress from the expectations of having to live a “normal” life. Being out here was ideal for me. I was a grown woman and the fact that I have managed to stay safely out here for so long was proof enough that I could sustain myself. The solitude felt like a blessing, and every day I felt happy that I could experience this quiet life on my own terms.

There were some dangers that lurked here, of course. An area like this could never be completely safe. Monsters had lived in the woods here long before me, and I had to be sure to be prepared for any sort of situation I could find myself in. I kept a rifle on my person at all times, and made sure I always had a quick escape route in case things went south. Luckily, I haven’t had to actually shoot any creatures that I crossed paths with. A simple warning shot was typically enough to scare them away.

I was lucky. Maybe far too lucky, and like a fool I got comfortable.

I should have never dropped my guard. I should have never assumed that having a rifle with me would be enough. The creatures here were unlike anything ever seen by humanity, and they seemed to be evolving throughout the years. I noticed the changes, but they didn’t register to me that I should be worried. The monsters got smarter, swifter. But they still left me alone. They still got scared off with a gunshot. Perhaps they were studying my movements? No, that thought may be a symptom of my desperation to live. It was my fault; I should have been more careful.

Since it was such a nice day, I decided to go fishing. Any creatures other than the regular animals would usually disappear during the morning. They seemed to favor the shadows, as it made any weaker beings easier to prey on. I got to my favorite spot by the lake, checking for signs that anything had been in this area; from what I can see, there were no recent track marks, so with my pole in hand I sat down.

Little did I know that there was a new type of monster that spawned here, one that far was different than anything I’ve witnessed before. There were no signs for it, or at least I wasn’t aware of what the obvious signs would be. How could I, when I didn’t even know this thing existed before this very moment?

Water bubbled to the surface as if a fish were swimming in that part of the lake, so I cast my line towards it. All too quickly, however, my line was sharply pulled down. I could tell that something was off, but the excitement that comes along with getting a bite on your hook outweighed any doubts that I had in my mind, and I grasped onto the pole tightly, trying to fight against the pull.

The next moment seemed to happen in a split second. It seemed as though the water was climbing up the fishing line, and I stared in confusion as I tried to make out exactly what I was seeing. By the time it reached the pole, I had come to my senses, throwing it in the water and dashing away to grab my gun. There was no way of telling if this thing was friendly, and I was not about to stick around to find out if it was or not.

I wasn’t looking behind as my goal was just focused on running, but before I could even get a few steps away I felt something cold and wet grabbing onto my ankle and sharply pulling me down. I wanted to fire a shot but the shock from the sudden force yanking me back caused my gun to slip from my hands. Cursing under my breath, I tried to reach for it, but the strange and heavy wetness was quickly encompassing my body, holding all of my limbs in place.

The adrenaline that was rushing through me made it hard for me to focus on what exactly was happening. All I could tell at this point was that I needed to escape, and I was trying to struggle and figure out whatever I could to pull away. Nothing worked, though, and my energy was beginning to deplete. In a fit of frustration, I turned my head down to see exactly what was holding me back.

It was… hard to place exactly what was going on. This creature was clear, like water, but it felt heavier, and it was able to hold me in place without much of a struggle. The movements it made as it crawled up my torso reminded me of gelatin, and it was hard to believe that such an innocuous looking thing could be so strong.

It was unfortunate that I could see through the creature’s body, because I was able to see exactly what was going on beneath it. My clothes had been ripped through, shreds of cloth floated within it. Colors of pink and red began to mix with the clear liquid, making it cloudy, and it took me a few seconds to register exactly what it was. Then, I noticed a burning sensation coming from my skin.

I wish I had never looked. Everything seemed to hit me at once. The searing pain that was stinging every inch of my body caused me to scream. As it encompassed my arms I could see the skin surrounding them disintegrating in front of me, revealing the layers hidden underneath. Pink flesh, blood, fat, muscles and bone. Parts of me that I should have never seen were suddenly brought to light as holes started to open up in my skin. I tried to move my hands, but it seemed that the connections were cut off. Had it not been for the intense burning I could feel throughout, I might have thought this was simply a horrible nightmare.

Through screams and tears I could feel an unpleasant bubbling in my stomach, moving up my esophagus. I gagged as vomit spewed from my mouth, and it seemed as though the creature noticed, because immediately as the contents of my stomach shot out the gelatinous body entered through my mouth. Milky white vomit and chunks from my breakfast floated in front of me, and the sight made me feel sick once again, but the way the creature reached down my throat blocked anything from coming up.

The searing pain moved to my insides as it traveled down. I couldn’t breathe and I began convulsing involuntarily as my body begged for air. Liquid dripped from my nostrils, and I could see the tip of my nose beginning to disintegrate. My arms, at this point, were completely gone. My bones that were once inside my limbs were completely eaten through, and I was now being devoured from the inside out.

The feeling went from burning hot, to cold, and then to nothing. My body felt numb as my system was going into shock. Or maybe it was because the creature had eaten through my spinal cord? I couldn’t feel anything from the neck down.

My jaw hung open as there was no muscle or flesh to keep it in place, and as much as I wished it would just go for my brain and kill me instantly, the release of death refused to come. I must have looked like a hideous monster, I thought. No skin covering my jaw or my nose, holes littered through my torso and bloody nubs where my joints once connected.

Through the lack of oxygen reaching my brain my vision began to blur, and it was as though the creature knew that I was about to pass out because with a sudden wet pop it exited my throat and dropped my body harshly to the ground.

I felt nothing as I laid on the grass beneath me. I was only able to see and hear. There was a wet sloshing from behind as I heard the monster retreat, but I couldn’t feel relief. I could only lay there and wonder why I wasn’t yet dead.

My neck wasn’t able to move, but my eyes could still turn down. Below I saw red pooling around my body as the holes in my torso bled out, and intestines were spilled out from my stomach. My breaths came out ragged, my throat felt raw. I probably shouldn’t have even been able to breathe due to the damage that had been caused, but perhaps this was the monster’s sick version of mercy.

I would have preferred a quick death. Why did I have to suffer through this? My imagination ran wild as I pictured what I must look like. No limbs, torn flesh, my spinal cord sticking out, and my blood and intestines surrounding me. If someone were to come across me right now, they would surely think that I was a corpse. They would be taken aback though when they saw my lungs shallowly moving and my eyes desperately looking back at them.

How much longer must I wait?

Please let me die.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written and original story in a while and I just needed to write something to relax and not have to worry about characterizations or whatever u_u


End file.
